paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Candy Poisoning Mystery
A fun Halloween story! Also you can suggest pups but I would prefer they aren't nurse's and have been adopted. Summary It's halloween and the pups go trick-or-treating and as soon as they get home most of them eat a piece or two. Then the pups start getting sick and they get reports from other places with sick pups who ate candy. Pups from different places have to join together to find the culprit and a cure. Can they fix this dilemma? Characters Paw Patrol Ryder Paint Lilybell Blizzard Evalyn Shark Tundra Deaton Beacon Rukus Scrapper May Bella Ruby Rufus Viola Noah Allsion Story Blizzard sprinkler a powder on all the pups treats that were to be handed out that night. The powder was supposed to make the pathetic pups sick, but not to much, just enough so that they couldn't do their job. (scene change)( Paint's Badge ) Paint slipped on her costume of a butterfly and left her pup house and met Lilybell, who was dressed as a princess, and the two walked towards the lookout. Inside the place was a whirlwind of activity. Pups were trying on costumes, hanging decorations, and getting the treats ready for handing out. The two joined the group of pups that were ready to go trick-or-treating. "Are you guys ready to go trick-or-treating?" asked Ryder. A chorus of happy yelps and yes's filled the room. The pups ran out the doors and split into groups. Lilybell and Paint with their friends ran from door to door getting pet treats from all the people in Adventure Bay. (scene change)(Lilybell's badge) Skye popped another pup-treat into her mouth. "These are great!" she exclaimed "They are" Shark agreed. "I think..." Skye trailed off and unhappy expression on her face "Think what?" asked Shark confused "I-I think I am going to be sick" with that Skye jumped out of her beanbag and ran off to a trash can. "That was weird... oh-no" Shark raced off in the direction Skye had gone with a green tint on his face. Soon the majority of the pups followed leaving Paint, Lilybell and Evalyn alone in the room. Evalyn was about to put a treat in her mouth when Paint knocked it out of her paw "Don't eat that" She said in a higher voice then normal but not a scream" Don't you see what happened to the other pups?" "True" Evalyn said as she lowered her paw."What happened too them anyway?" "I don't know but those pup-treats had something to do with it" said Paint. The screen above them flashed on showing Deaton and May Bella and Beacon sitting next to him with a bunch of sick pups in the back ground. "Hey there guys" said Deaton looking at them" We called to see if most of your pups are sick" "Beacon!" May Bella yelled from the other side of the screen and tackle Beacon. "No pup-treats remember?" " I know, I know" Beacon sighed and pushed away a bowl of pup-treats. " Hey guys" called Lilybell through the screen"Why don't you meet us here and we can solve the mystery?" "Sure" said Beacon jumping up. "Can I come?" asked Rukus and Scrapper "No you guys have to stay here" said Deaton "So can we go?" asked Beacon "Sure but no pup-treats understand Beacon" said Deaton "Yes sir, Deaton" said Beacon giving Deaton a salute "Good Bye Paint, Evalyn, Lilybell" said Deaton the screen going black. (scene change)(Beacon's badge) Beacon and May Bella raced to their vehicles and zoomed off towards the lookout. "So May, do you think they'll have, oh I don't know, sick pups to?" asked Beacon. "Probably" said May Bella "The Disabled PAW Patrol to?" asked Beacon. May Bella screeched to a halt. "That's true. Step on it. We have to get to Paint and the others double time" said May Bella stepping on her speed pedal. Beacon followed after her. (scene change)(Evalyn's badge) Paint, Lilybell and Evalyn sat waiting for Beacon and May Bella to come through the lookout doors. Sudenly they burst inside panting. "The... Disabled... Paw Patrol" panted Beacon. "That's true" said Paint and raced over to the screen flashing it on "Viola?" she yelled into the screen. Viola's face along with Noah's showed up. "Sis" exclaimed Viola"What's the occasion?" "Hey. Are any pups over there sick? And where are Ruby and Rufus?" asked Paint "Their working with Allsion to take care off the sick pups" said Noah moving out of the way. Then Lilybell, Beacon, May Bella, Paint and Evayn could see the row of small pups, trainees behind them sick with Allsion, Ruby and Rufus taking care of them. "Wow" said May Bella "I told you May" said Beacon "Be quiet Beacon" muttered May Bella " Why don't you two go over and visit with your friends" said Rufus walking over. "Sure! We'll be there in a second" promised Viola racing out the doors with Noah right next to her (scene change)(Noah's badge) Evalyn paced around the floor waiting for the other two to get there. Then Noah and Viola rushed through the doors of the Lookout. "We're here!" said Noah as he rushed in. "Great now we can solve this mystery!" said Lilybell "First we need suspects" said Noah "Well we can ask Tundra about Blizzard" suggested Evalyn. "That's a great idea!" said Paint. more coming soon